gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Voci fuori dal coro
Voci fuori dal coro è il primo episodio di Glee. In questo episodio vengono raccontati i primi passi del club, vengono introdotti i principali personaggi della serie. E' stato scritto da Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. E' stato diretto da Ryan Murphy. Riassunto L'insegnante di spagnolo Will Schuester scopre che Sandy Ryerson, responsabile del Glee Club alla William McKinley High è stato licenziato per il suo comportamento inopportuno verso alcuni studenti maschi. Il preside dell'istituto dà il permesso a Will di dirigere il club, con l'intenzione di risollevarne le sorti. I membri del club, denominato Nuove Direzioni, sono la talentuosa cantante Rachel Berry, la cantante con manie da diva Mercedes Jones, il soprano gay Kurt Hummel, il chitarrista paraplegico Artie Abrams e la punk balbuziente Tina Cohen-Chang. Gli sforzi del club vengono derisi da Sue Sylvester, capitano delle Cheerios, la squadra di cheerleader della scuola, mentre la scelta di Will di gestire il Glee Club non è supportata da sua moglie Terri, che preferirebbe che il marito lavorasse come ragioniere, in modo da incrementare il loro reddito. Rachel minaccia di lasciare il club se non verrà trovato un cantante maschio di talento, che possa essere all'altezza della sua voce. Quando l'allenatore della squadra di football della scuola, Ken Tanaka, permette a Will di reclutare membri della squadra di football, scopre che il quarterback Finn Hudson è segretamente un cantante di talento. Per convincere Finn ad aderire al Glee Club, Will è costretto ad usare l'arma del ricatto: nasconde delle bustine di marijuana nell'armadietto di Finn e lo ricatta costringendolo ad unirsi alle Nuove Direzioni. Will, accompagnato dalla guida scolastica Emma Pillsbury, porta i suoi ragazzi ad assistere all'esibizione del club rivale dei Vocal Adreline, in modo dargli delle indicazioni, ma la strabiliante performance dei rivali getta il gruppo nello sconforto, rendendoli preoccupati per le loro possibilità di competere al concorso regionale dei Glee Club. Tornato a casa, Will viene informato da sua moglie che sta per diventare padre e, nonostante la gioia, si trova di fronte a nuove responsabilità. Perciò decide di dare le dimissioni come insegnante e di conseguenza di lasciare le Nuove Direzioni, per trovarsi un lavoro più redditizio. Anche Finn decide di lasciare il Glee Club ma, dopo essere stato attaccato dai suoi compagni della squadra di football ed aver salvato Artie da un atto di bullismo, capisce cosa vuole fare veramente, così torna al club intenzionato a dare il massimo. Emma cerca di sollecitare Will a seguire più il proprio cuore nelle sue scelte, piuttosto che il denaro, ma quando il professore assiste all'esibizione delle Nuove Direzioni, in Don't Stop Believin', decide di rimanere e guidarli verso i campionati regionali. Canzoni *'Where Is Love?' di Oliver!. Cantata da Hank e Sandy. *'Respect' di Otis Redding. Cantata da Mercedes. *'Mr. Cellophane' di Chicago. Cantata da Kurt. *'I Kissed a Girl' di Katy Perry. Cantata da Tina. *'On My Own' di Les Miserables. Cantata da Rachel. *'Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat' dei Guys and Dolls. Cantata da Rachel, Artie, Kurt, Tina e Mercedes. *'Can't Fight This Feeling' dei REO Speedwagon. Cantata da Finn. *'You're The One that I Want' di Grease. Cantata da Finn, Rachel, Artie, Kurt, Tina e Mercedes. *'Rehab' di Amy Winehouse. Cantata dai Vocal Adrenaline. *'Leaving on a Jet Plane' di John Denver. Cantata da Will. *'That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty' dei KC and the Sunshine Band. Cantata dal McKinley High Glee Club 1993. *'Don't Stop Believin'' dei Journey. Cantata da Finn, Rachel, Artie, Kurt, Tina e Mercedes. Guest Stars *Stephen Tobolowsky come Sandy Ryerson. *Patrick Gallagher come Ken Tanaka. *Iqbal Theba come Principal Figgins. *Romy Rosemont come Carole Hudson. *Ben Bledsoe come Hank Saunders. *Justin Gaston come Football Player. *Melanie Henderson come Barb. *Kent Avenido come Howard Bamboo. *Aaron Hendry come Darren. *Jerry Phillips come Finn (bambino). *Taisha Monique Clark come Giselle. *Jane Galloway Heitz come Lillian Adler. *Naya Rivera come Santana Lopez. *Romy Rosemont come Carole Hudson. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 1 Episodi